Nothing Less
by zazzezoozoo17
Summary: Inuyasha cheats. Kagome cheats. Where does Sesshomaru fit into all of this. Read and find out. ATTENTION READERS I WILL BE TAKING NL DOWN FOR SOME LITERARY MODIFICATIONS DUE TO A CHANGE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS... I WILL TAKE IT DOWN 2 WEEKS...SHOULD HAVE IT BACK THE SAME DAY...LUV PEACE BACON GREASE
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha walked into the apartment he shared with his high school sweetheart, Kagome. He had plans that night hanging out with Kikyo and he was absorbed in his thoughts he tripped over the bags in the hallway he never saw. "Damn it where the hell did these bags come from? He looked at the bags,' Shit Kagome's home. Finally. Wait, what do I do now?' He didn't like the fact that Kagome traveled and he liked it less when his brother was the one traveling with her. He didn't care if Sesshomaru was her boss.

He walked into the living room and found her crying.

He called out, " Kagome?" When she didn't answer he called out louder, " Kagome?"

She just sat there without saying a word. He got closer and saw the pictures of him

kissing a man named Jakotsu. He was shocked and felt stupid. " Why didn't you just tell

me, I would have understood, it would have made things a hell of a lot easier for me." He

looked at her twice as shocked as before. 'Made what easier?' " It would have made what

easier, Kagome? What would be so hard for you to tell me?"

"For a while I thought I wasn't good enough and I was feeling a little down. Two

months ago on that trip to India was the worst I had ever felt. You were barely talking to

me and you didn't give me any kind of sexual attention except kisses. So after the meeting

with Bollywood director, Sesshomaru and I went to have a few drinks and I started crying

and he took me back to the room. He started comforting me and that was something I had

never seen him do with anybody else but your niece. I had always had a bit a thing for

Sesshomaru but I had no idea it was that bad. Added with alcohol and you get a very

vulnerable girl who needs comforting in more was than one." She looked over at

Inuyasha, he was just starting at her with a blank face. " I slept with your brother. You

know we thought it was just a one night thing but it continued until three weeks when I

went in for a doctor's appointment. I was feeling a little sick and automatically thought it

was due to the stress of work but sadly the doctor burst that bubble. He said '

Congratulations, you and Inuyasha will make great parents.'"

She let out a humorless laugh and turned to see Inuyasha's face. It was still blank

but then he began laughing. She looked at him and joined him in the merry laughter.

After the last of the giggles disappear into the air, he turned to her, " What will you do

now? Does he even know?" She looked his huge sun-kissed eyes. " I told him on plane

ride home. He said to pack your things when you get to the apartment. I asked what he

was planning he just turned away from me but I could have sworn there was a little grin

on his face." Inuyasha couldn't believe his little puppy ears his girlfriend not only cheated

on him but with his brother and multiple times, then she gets pregnant and now he wants

her pack her stuff and go Kami knows where. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

" I was packing my things when I found these pictures. He called and he should be here in

an hour or so. I should finish."

She got up to leave the room when he grabbed her hand. " Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm

not made either but I hope when can part as friends." Her back was still facing him, "

Inuyasha, I would want nothing less. I have to finish."


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru?" He nodded slightly to let her know he was listening. "I...I'm...pregnant." She was facing the window so she did see the shock that was plastered all over his face. He could barely believe it at first. " Can you repeat that please?" She turned to face him this time. "I said I'm pregnant. And before you say it, the baby is not his because he can't have children." He turned as best he could in the seats of the aircraft. He was quiet for while absorbed in his thoughts. ' What should I do? She most likely doesn't expect me to step up. I should have move in with me, it would look bad on me if I were to leave the mother of my child out in the cold.' He finally broke the silence. " You will move in with this Sesshomaru." The captain came on over the intercom announcing that they would be landing and they should buckle up. " You will return to your apartment and pack any and all of your belongings. I will call to inform of when I will be there." He turned to buckle up for landing with a grin on his face.

END FLASHBACK

He had finally got his wish. He would have her as his and he had to his brother to thank for that. He was planning on informing her of his interest in her as being a permanent feeling. She was perfect for him. She understood his lifestyle, was better with Rin than Jaken, she was beautiful, she would willing except Inuyasha, and she wasn't a gold digger.

He come to prepare his room for Kagome and was on his way to go pick her up. He pulled out the his phone and dialed her number to inform her time of arrival. It rang twice before she answered. "Hello?" She sounded as she had been crying. "I am calling to inform that I am coming to get you. Are you feeling well, you sound as if you've been crying." There was a slight pause and then sniffles. " I'm fine I just found out some very interesting news that I have to discuss with Inuyasha. I'll be fine, see you when you get here." There was a click and the line went dead. He pocketed his phone and made his way to his car.

"Kagome, I had plans to hang out with Kikyo. Do mind if I go get ready?" She looked up from what she was doing. " It's not a problem," she looked at her watch, " Sesshomaru should be here in a fifteen minutes. Go have fun, we have no girlfriend/boyfriend obligations any longer." He laughed. As he was turning to leave he had a thought. ' How do I tell Sesshomaru?' " Kagome, what will you tell Sess?" She stopped packing her box and looked at him realizing the problem. " What would you like me to tell him?" There was a few minutes of silence before he answered. "The truth. I figure it would come out sooner or later and it would be better than having all over the news and he find out that way." She nodded at his reasoning. " I'll tell him but you have to talk to him yourself to explain it to him." "Fair trade." He laughed and exited the room. She went back to packing.

10 MINUTES LATER

Kagome was finishing off her last box when someone started banging on the door. Yelled for Inuyasha but she remembered that he had already left, so she went to get it. The banging got louder and harder so she yelled to shut them up. " I'm coming damn it. Hold your horses." When she opened the door she was enveloped in the tightest hug ever. She informed her attacker she couldn't breathe. When they let her go she got a good look at the hugger and saw that it was Kouga. ' Did it have to be Kouga? God must hate me. This wolf just doesn't learn.' She smiled at him and was hugged again. " It's about time you dumped that loser mutt now we can be together." She deadpanned. ' Just like always.' He started pulling her towards the door. " I saw that you had your stuff in the car and I just knew you were waiting for me to come and get you. Now grab your purse and lets go." He continued pulling her through the hallway, she started struggling and protesting. "Kouga I already have a place to go, so you don't have to worry about me. But it was nice of you to stop by to see me." He turned to her, " Kagome, I can't just let my woman go just anywhere." She sighed in frustration, preparing to go through her ' I'm not your woman speech' when she heard another person start it for her.

Sesshomaru was walking through Kagome and Inuyasha's building when heard her protests of not wanting to go. He picked up his pace and got there just in time to hear a wolf call her his woman. He say her getting frustrated and decided to intervene. "She is not your woman wolf, so I suggest you release her." The ookami and Kagome turned to the owner of the voice. Kouga released Kagome's arm and faced Sesshomaru. " And why should I listen to you. She's my woman." "That's where you are wrong, she is my colleague and the mother of my child, so release her." Kouga stared at him dumbfounded, then he turned to Kagome. " Its true. I'm moving with him." The ookami was crestfallen he had lost his chance for sure now that she was having Sesshomaru Setsugekka's child. " Well it was fun chasing after you Kagome." He turned to Sesshomaru, " Will you allow us to remain friends?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and back to the wolf. " That is up to her not me. Kagome?" She turned to Kouga, "We can stay friends." With that bit happiness, Kouga left.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "Are you ready or are waiting for more friends to come?" She looked towards the room, "I have one more box to load into the car and I'll be set." He went to the room and grabbed the box while she grabbed her purse. She left a note for Inuyasha and locked the door.

On the way back to his house, she fell asleep. He woke her to inform her of their arrival. It wasn't and over big house, there was enough room for him, Rin, Jaken, and now Kagome and the future pup. He led her to the room they would be sharing. "This is where you will sleep." He looked at her out the corner of his eye to see her reaction. But there was none. "Is it not to your liking?" She looked at him

"It's perfect." He nodded, "We will bring your belongings in tomorrow morning but for now we will retire to bed." They climbed into bed together. When she was getting close to falling asleep he asked her a question. Her response was, "I would love nothing less."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after Kagome moved into the house with Sesshomaru and he finally found the nerve to ask her what happened with Inuyasha. He found her in the bedroom folding clothes. "Kagome. I need to know what happened with Inuyasha. It would seem as though he took it a little better than expected." She turned towards him with a small smile. She patted the area on the bed next and waited for him sit next her.

He slowly made his way towards her, she grabbed his hand as he sat down. "He took it pretty well, considering he was seeing someone else." She was startled by the sudden tightening of his hand around hers. She smiled and continued, "I found pictures. He wanted me to tell you. Sesshomaru, in the pictures, he was with a man named Jakotsu. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's gay." He snatched away from from her and stood, "Why didn't he tell me, why have you do it?" Kagome sighed, "He wanted you have time to digest it before he came by to talk to you about it." He turned and walked towards the door, "I'll be in my study." Kagome watched him leave. 'Well he took it better than I thought he would. Inuyasha better come by soon.'

2 WEEKS LATER

After two weeks of nothing, Kagome finally got the phone call she was waiting for. "Kagome, it's me Inuyasha. How are ya?" "Inuyasha where the hell have you been. It's been weeks since I've talked to you. I told him you know. He's waiting for you, when are you coming by?" Kagome waited patiently for an answer. "I'm in Nevada with Jak. We're getting married, we're going to move to Oregon afterward. It'll be awhile before we get settled in and we come back to see you guys. Where is Sess anyway?" "He should be picking up Rin right now." She heard him him release a heavy breathe. "Tell him that I love him and I'm not trying to avoid him either. I'll call again as soon as I can. Love 'Gome." She let out a reluctant sigh, "Well he'll be home in an hour. I let him know. Love you 'Yasha. Don't make us worry. Bye." Just she was hanging up the phone, Sesshomaru walked in the door with Rin on his heels. She gave Rin a kiss on the cheek and a hug, when she straightened up, she looked Sesshomaru in the eye with a curt nod towards his study. He seemed to have gotten the message, because he sent Rin to go play. "Rin go play with Jaken." "Okay Daddy."

Kagome followed him to the study, as soon as she closed the door the dam blew. "Speak." She got a bit apprehensive but spoke up anyway, "Inuyasha's getting married. He said he loves you and that he is in no way trying to avoid you." "Where is he?" Kagome began playing with her hair, "He's in Vegas. He and Jakotsu are going to move to Oregon and when they get settled in they will come see us." Sesshomaru leaned against the desk for a minute thinking. _'I wonder when the date is? Damn it we haven't set a date yet.' _"Give me a date." Kagome tilted her head to the side in question, "A date for what?" He sighed in exasperation. '_For someone so smart she sure can be a ditz.' _"There is a ring on your finger that symbolizes our impending commitment to one another. Now give me a date." "Two months. November 11th work for you?" "Fine by me. What's for dinner?" Kagome gasped and gave an incredulous look as if he asked her to kill a kami. "Well Rin and I are having pizza, Jaken eats elsewhere and you are grown." She turned on her heels and walked away. Before she could to the door she was pressed against the wall. "Hey what are you doing?" She could feel him breathing down her neck, "Hm... I was hoping to have you for dinner." He planted butterfly kisses down her neck and on her shoulder. "Well I would be more than happy to help you but there just so happens to be a little girl on the other side of this door waiting for her daddy to entertain her and her Kagome-mama to get _her _dinner on the table." He heaved a sigh and rested his head on her shoulder, "You are correct in your assumptions, we should send her to spend the weekend with your grandfather." She laughed, "I would love nothing more than spend the whole weekend having dinner with you. But I have work to finish and a little girl to feed." He sighed once more, "You get away this time, Kagome." She left him high and dry. 'Well brother I hope you are happy.'

THE END OF YET ANOTHER CHAPTER. MY MIND IS STILL TURNING, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR HOURS. I JUST MIGHT CRANK OUT TWO MORE. IT WOULD BE GREAT IF I COULD LOTS OF REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS. ARIGATOU!^_^


End file.
